


Really cute story

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	1. Chapter 1

Чанель приходит в восторог от его вида. Незнакомый парень всего лишь приостанавливается у фонтанчика с питьевой водой, и потом смеется в ответ на шутку кого-то из своих друзей, а замерший рядом Чанель уже находит невозможно милыми его рост, аккуратную голову, шею, чуть подведенные глаза и даже зубы. Зубы у него оказываются мелкие и очень ровные, Чанелю немедленно хочется провести по ним языком.

 

После занятий Чанель бежит к доске расписаний, а через пять минут уже расталкивает людей в холле, высматривая нужную макушку. С его ростом это совсем несложно, но засмотревшись, он ухитряется на полной скорости врезаться в кого-то.

\- Ой, - говорит тот самый незнакомый парень, пытаясь удержать в руках стопку книг, но те выскальзывают и разлетаются по полу.

\- Ой, - моргает Чанель.

\- Ничего, - поспешно говорит парень, опускаясь на корточки и начав собирать свои вещи. – Моя вина.

\- Прости, - отвесив себе мысленный подзатыльник, Чанель тоже бросается к валяющимся книгам. – Прости, пожалуйста, я не заметил.

\- Это я не смотрел.

\- Нет… - начинает Чанель, а потом они одновременно поднимают глаза и замирают.

\- Я помогу, - не решаясь моргнуть, невпопад заканчивает Чанель и отбирает у парня собранные книги.

\- Не стоит, - мотает головой тот, пытаясь забрать стопку из его рук.

\- Ничего, - улыбается от уха до уха Чанель и встает на ноги. – Пак Чанель, второй курс.

\- Бен Бэкхен, - удивленно отвечает парень. – Третий курс.

Чанель провожает его до библиотеки, и машет рукой, пока новый знакомый не скроется за дверью.

 

На лекции Чанель оказывается возле окна, и это невыносимо, потому что на улице совсем тепло, и внутренний двор заполнен студентами, у которых по расписанию ничего нет. Чанель рассматривает их, пока его взгляд не натыкается на знакомую макушку.

Сидящий на траве Бэкхен зевает, прикрывая рот аккуратной рукой, и от этого вида у Чанеля, кажется, кружится голова. Он не знает, видел ли когда-либо что-то более милое, но в следующую минуту Бэкхен сонно трет глаза и рейтинг восхищения Чанеля опять растет.

Стоп, думает он, и трясет головой, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, а потом опять смотрит в окно, на клюющего носом Бэкхена. Стоит преподавателю объявить пятнадцать минут перерыва, как Чанель срывается с места и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, выбегает из здания факультета. В самой ближайшей кофейне, облюбованной студентами, в такое время всегда очередь, но Чанель кланяется и кланяется, пока его не пропускают к прилавку. И только тогда понимает, что понятия не имеет, какой кофе пьет Бэкхен. Девушка-бариста вопросительно смотрит на него, и Чанель недолго думая просит четыре вида.

Он возвращается, балансируя четырьмя бумажными стаканами на подставке, и ловит Бэкхена у входа в здание.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

\- Привет, - удивленно кивает Бэкхен, переводя взгляд с Чанеля, на набор кофе у него в руках.

\- Какой ты пьешь? – едва переведя дыхание, не отступает Чанель.

\- Прости, что? – переспрашивает Бэкхен, еще больше округляя глаза.

\- Какой кофе ты пьешь? – терпеливо повторяет Чанель.

\- Латте, - в замешательстве отвечает Бэкхен. Чанель охотно вынимает из подставки один из стаканов и, всунув в руки Бэкхену, без колебаний роняет остальные в стоящую рядом мусорку.

\- Сахар? – говорит он вслух.

\- Два, - продолжая таращиться, машинально отвечает Бэкхен.

Пошарив по карманам, Чанель всовывает ему руки два пакетика сахара, и отправляет оставшиеся вслед за кофе. Бэкхен собирается что-то сказать, но Чанель вдруг смотрит на часы и, подхватив сумку, взмахивает рукой.

\- У меня лекция, Бен Бэкхен, - неформально смеется он. – Увидимся.

 

После занятий, Чанелю требуется рекордное время, чтобы сбежать с террасы и добраться до стоянки велосипедов.

\- Привет, - улыбается он, замершему у велосипеда Бэкхену. Стоит тому обернуться и не очень уверенно улыбнуться в ответ, Чанель не раздумывая выдергивает ключи от замка из его рук, и присев, отстегивает велосипед от крепления.

\- Готово, - торжественно говорит Чанель, вытаскивая велосипед на дорогу. – Можешь ехать.

Бэкхен почему-то улыбается шире, а потом, прыснув, прячет улыбку в ладонь. Чанель не знает, чего ему больше хочется – поцеловать обе его ладони, или сцеловать смех.

\- Что? – моргает он, на всякий случай оглядываясь.

Бэкхен мотает головой, а потом показывает на заднее колесо. Опустив взгляд, Чанель чувствует себя совсем немного дураком.

\- Спустило почему-то, - пытаясь не смеяться, подтверждает Бэкхен.

Чанелю нужна всего секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки.

\- Тогда пойдем, накачаем, - опять широко улыбается он. – Я знаю мастерскую здесь недалеко.

\- Не нужно, - спохватившись, пытается Бэкхен, но Чанель его уже не слушает.

\- Держи, - командует он, возвращая Бэкхену ключи от замка, и решительно перехватывает покрепче руль велосипеда. – Не отставай.

Бэкхену ничего не остается, кроме как последовать за ним.

 

В конце недели, расписание утверждает, что у Бэкхена нет занятий, потому Чанель заглядывает в столовую, в библиотеку, но находит его только в аудитории. Он останавливается у приоткрытой двери, и приглаживает растрепавшуюся челку, но, не успев войти, зачем-то прислушивается.

\- Что за дылда ходит за тобой в последнее время? – спрашивает кто-то из друзей Бэкхена. Чанель притихает за дверью, крепче сжимая пальцы на ремне сумки.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает тот. – Он странный. Подошел и завел разговор.

\- Странный, - подтверждает кто-то другой. – Ты бы не ходил с ним.

Чанель сглатывает противный комок, засевший в горле, и незаметно заглядывает в аудиторию. Бэкхен почему-то больше не кажется ему воплощением очаровательности от кончиков ногтей, до кончиков ресниц.

Обычный парень, который следит за собой.

Чанель прикрывает дверь и отступает.

 

Чанелю удается игнорировать окружающий мир примерно два дня, к тому времени как Чжондэ называет его поведение истеричным весельем и запрещает к себе приближаться. Тогда Чанель демонстративно уходит во внутренний двор и устраивается с ноутбуком на ступеньках террасы. Десятки ног огибают его с обеих сторон, но краем глаза он замечает пару знакомых кроссовок.

\- Привет, - не особо уверенно взмахивает рукой Бен Бэкхен, когда Чанель поднимает взгляд.

В разговоре наступает пауза, потому что Бэкхен ждет ответ, но Чанель не спешит приходить ему на помощь.

\- Я просто спросить, - пытается выкрутиться тот. – Как дела?

\- О, - кивает Чанель. – Не один я достаточно странный для того, чтобы подойти и завести разговор.

Бэкхен заметно сдает и оглядывается, видимо ища пути к отступлению, потому Чанель возвращается к яростному истреблению вражеских кораблей в винтажной восьмибитной игре. Знакомые кроссовки исчезают с поля зрения, но вдруг рядом кто-то присаживается.

\- Я не в обиду, - говорит Бэкхен, - В смысле сказал это.

Чанель опять ставит игру на паузу и поворачивает к нему голову.

\- То есть я не думал, что «странный» - это дурак там, или извращенец, - заметно тише продолжает Бэкхен.

Чанель рассматривает его, но тот самый чудесный шарм почему-то не возвращается. Бэкхен остается обычным Бэкхеном, с подкрашенными глазами, аккуратными руками и красивой посадкой головы.

\- Ты обедал? – в последний раз пытается Бэкхен, заметно теряя уверенность в своих словах.

\- Нет, - качает головой Чанель. – У тебя ресница упала.

\- Тогда я угощаю? – светлеет Бэкхен, и машинально трет ладонью щеку. Это достаточно мило для того, чтобы Чанель принял решение.

Ему хочется выдержать паузу, но он захлопывает ноутбук и подхватывается на ноги.

\- Ты меня, а я тебя, - улыбается он от уха до уха. – Мясо.

Тогда Бэкхен смеется в ладонь и тоже поднимается.

 

У Чанеля никогда не было проблем с общением, но с Бэкхеном получается еще легче, чем обычно. Может быть потому, что Чанель вдохновлен, а может потому, что у них действительно есть о чем поговорить. Они начинают с безопасных тем – учебы, преподавателей и сложности экзаменов, потом незаметно переходят на университетские слухи, новинки кино и компьютерные игры. Бэкхен жалуется на миссию, которую никак не может пройти, и Чанель подробно пересказывает, как это сделать, а потом, осмелев – предлагает как-нибудь заглянуть и помочь. Бэкхен смеется в ответ на это, но не говорит «нет».

\- Мне пора, - наконец замечает Бэкхен, взглянув на экран телефона.

Чанель с готовностью поднимается вслед за ним.

\- Знаешь, меня никогда не провожали домой, - спустя какое-то время, неловко говорит Бэкхен, когда они в очередной раз сворачивают на перекрестке, а Чанель и не думает прощаться.

\- Это нормально, - весело пожимает плечами он. – Меня тоже еще никогда не провожали домой.

В ответ на это Бэкхен опять начинает смеяться, почему-то прикрывая рот рукавом, и остаток пути искоса посматривает на Чанеля, как будто уверяясь, что тот никуда не делся.

\- Вот где ты живешь, - с интересом тянет Чанель, когда они останавливаются у небольшого частного дома за высоким забором.

\- Ага, - неловко кивает Бэкхен, и, попрощавшись, скрывается за калиткой.

Следующим утром, когда он выводит из двора велосипед, Чанель уже ждет его возле забора.

\- Привет, - он машет он рукой сонному Бэкхену и встречает ошарашенный взгляд.

\- Ты откуда? То есть ты давно ждешь? – спрашивает тот.

\- Всего полчаса, - не теряет улыбки Чанель. – Я не знал, когда ты едешь на учебу.

Бэкхен моргает несколько раз, и в своей растерянности выглядит так очаровательно, что Чанель жмурится от удовольствия и осторожно забирает у него велосипед.

\- Готово, - улыбается он, вытащив тот из двора на улицу и придерживая за руль. – Я подумал, что смогу заезжать за тобой.

\- Хорошо, - все еще медленно кивает Бэкхен и неловко улыбается. – Я имею ввиду, спасибо, что помог.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Чанель, не отводя от него взгляд.

\- Хорошо, - как зачарованный, опять повторяет Бэкхен.

Тогда Чанель не выдерживает и, прыснув в руку, наконец, отдает Бэкхену его велосипед, а сам возвращается к забору за своим.

\- Хен одолжил, - с гордостью говорит он, оглаживая руль.

Бэкхен с улыбкой кивает, и срывается вниз по улице, сразу набирая скорость.

 

Бэкхен дружелюбный и милый, невыносимо милый на вкус Чанеля, потому Бэкхен всегда в центре внимания. Чанелю это не нравится, он хочет Бэкхена всего себе. Ему не нравятся друзья Бэкхена, начинающие перешептываться, стоит только Чанелю приблизиться, не нравятся девочки, которые ищут внимания Бэкхена, и даже не нравится спецкурс Бэкхена по фотографии, потому что он пропадает там по вечерам, вместо того, чтобы ходить с Чанелем поесть.

Чанель иногда позволяет себе приятные вещи. Он приезжает к дому Бэкхена немного раньше, и останавливается за углом. Спустя десять минут, Бэкхен выводит велосипед из калитки, и удивленно оглядывается. Чанель улыбается, зажав себе рот ладонью, когда Бэкхен прислоняет велосипед к стене и выходит на середину улицы, выглядывая, не едет ли кто к нему. Через минуту он нерешительно тянется к телефону, как будто собираясь набрать Чанеля, но одернув себя, прячет тот обратно в рюкзак. Тогда Чанель не выдерживает и, вылетев из-за угла, со всего разбегу обнимает Бэкхена сзади.

\- Ты ждал меня! – смеется он, крепче сжимая в руках ошарашенного Бэкхена. – Ты меня ждал.

\- Ну, ждал, - ворчит тот, толкая Чанеля локтем под ребра, и хватает свой велосипед. – Догоняй!

\- Так нечестно! – кричит ему вслед Чанель, чей велосипед остался за углом.

Бэкхен все равно ждет его в конце улицы.

 

К началу ноября холодает настолько, что они перестают пользоваться велосипедами. Укутанный в шарф Чанель ждет Бэкхена на остановке, и крепко зажимает его замерзшие ладони между своими, пока они ждут автобус.

\- У меня сегодня репетиция, - немного виновато говорит Бэкхен. – Я не смогу пойти с тобой в магазин.

\- Мы же договаривались, - хмурится Чанель, и, заметив приближающийся автобус, крепко берет Бэкхена за руку.

\- Да, но Исин сбросил сообщение только ночью, – не сопротивляется Бэкхен, и невзначай прислоняется щекой к плечу Чанеля. – Мы можем сходить завтра.

\- Завтра у тебя фотография.

\- Точно, - вздыхает Бэкхен. – Тогда в субботу?

\- Хорошо, - бесцветно соглашается Чанель. – В субботу.

Он не знаком с лидером группы, в которой поет Бэкхен, но уже заочно терпеть не может этого Исина.

 

Перед Рождеством начинаются экзамены, и вместо того, чтобы просто ходить за Бэкхеном, Чанелю приходится учиться за весь семестр, и ходить за Бэкхеном. И тот ускользает из рук, как будто ничего не было, хотя Чанелю уже казалось, что они почти. Бэкхен сдает все раньше, готовит проект для спецкурса, пропадает вместе с группой, и времени у него на Чанеля совсем мало. Чанель думает, что это совсем не мило, он приносит Бэкхену кофе, но не помнит, когда они толком разговаривали. Ведь у Бэкхена дела, а экзамены Чанеля всегда могут подождать.

После очередного, особо сложного, стоившего Чанелю трех ночей без сна, сломанного карандаша и термоса с травяным чаем, Бэкхен находит его сам.

\- В порядке? – спрашивает он, и осторожно гладит Чанеля по волосам.

\- Устал немного, - выдавливает улыбку тот.

\- А у нас концерт сегодня, - сообщает Бэкхен и тоже улыбается. Половина Чанеля утверждает, что это одна из самых теплых улыбок Бэкхена, а вторая не может избавиться от горчащей обиды.

\- Ты же придешь? – спрашивает тот, заглядывая ему в глаза. Это секретное оружие, стоит запретить Бэкхену так делать, решает Чанель и зажмуривается.

\- У меня экзамен, - стойко отвечает он. – Технический перевод.

\- Ясно, - заметно грустнеет Бэкхен. – Я думал, у тебя будет пара часов.

\- Нет, - мотает головой Чанель. – Совсем никак нет.

Бэкхен больше не настаивает, но вталкивает в ладонь Чанелю мятый билет и совсем негромко добавляет, что будет очень рад. Чанель терпеть не может, когда так делают.

Спустя два с половиной часа в обнимку со словарем и учебником, он приходит к выводу, что Бэкхен самый отвратительный человек из всех, которых Чанелю приходилось встречать. Мерзкий маленький манипулятор.

Еще через полчаса он швыряет словарем в стену.

\- Чанель? – зовут его из другой комнаты.

\- Все в порядке, хен! – отзывается он, надевая любимую футболку.

\- Разве тебе не нужно учиться? – спрашивает Ифань, с которым Чанель сталкивается в коридоре.

\- Я быстро, - угрюмо отвечает тот. – Туда и обратно.

\- На тебе красные штаны, - замечает Ифань, заканчивая обуваться. – Подкинуть?

\- Сам доберусь, - бормочет Чанель. – И они не совсем красные.

\- Краснее некуда, - авторитетно кивает Ифань. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

Притихнув, Чанель вздыхает, не зная, куда деваться от прозорливости хена.

\- Это все экзамены, - объясняет он. – Ничего серьезного, правда.

Ифань качает головой, но ничего не говорит.

 

Чанель оказывается в клубе, который студенты используют для своих тусовок, когда выступление двух первых исполнителей заканчивается, и едва держащийся на ногах ведущий объявляет группу Бэкхена. Как-то раз он хотел прийти на их репетицию, и Бэкхен согласился на это, но потом перезвонил, и виновато сообщил, что Исин против. Нелюбовь Чанеля к Исину, достигла размеров кометы.

Бэкхен в кожаных штанах в обтяжку и с ярко подведенными глазами, совсем не кажется милым. Он выглядит зрело, сексуально, и кокетничает с каждым из зрителей, собравшихся под сценой. Хотевший было подойти ближе Чанель, наоборот отступает в конец зала, к столикам. Он стоит в темноте, и смотрит на освещенную сцену, на которой Бэкхен такой тонкий, сияющий в свете прожекторов, поет что-то о любви. Все поют о любви, но Бэкхен делает это так, что Чанелю тесно в духоте клуба, ему хочется бежать как можно дальше, продолжая слышать голос Бэкхена.

Все заканчивается слишком быстро, не так уж много песен, и группа Бэкхена раскланивается, перед тем как на сцену под руки выводят ведущего со стаканом в руках. Чанель вдыхает прокуренный воздух, с которым не справляются кондиционеры, и осторожно пробирается к окруженной поклонницами группе. Ведущий пересказывает какой-то пошлый анекдот, вызывая у зала неодобрительный визг, и кто-то проходящий толкает Чанеля в спину, заставляя налететь прямо на Исина.

\- Ой, - говорит он. – Извини.

\- Чанель! – вдруг хватают его за шею и прижимают к себе, для чего ему нужно нагнуться. – Я думал, ты не выбрался.

Чанель осторожно обнимает Бэкхена за талию, чувствую разгоряченную влажную кожу под тонкой майкой.

\- К черту экзамен, - улыбается от уха до уха он. – Мне нужна текила.

Бэкхен опять смеется и тащит его к их столику.

\- Исина ты знаешь, - тормошит Чанеля он. – Это Чжонин, наша гитара, а на барабанах Сехун.

Чжонина Чанель смутно помнит из общих лекций потока, а Сехун выглядит как первокурсник. Бэкхен отвлекается куда-то, и, вернувшись с бутылкой текилы, плотно притирается рядом с Чанелем, бедром к бедру.

Чанель ловит его взгляд, в ободке из потекшей подводки, и понимает, что Бэкхен уже безнадежно навеселе. Это становится последней каплей, и Чанель наливает себе первую стопку. Потом мало что остается в памяти. Кажется, он доказывает Сехуну, что тоже умеет играть на барабанах, флиртует с какими-то незнакомыми девушками со старшего курса, просит у Исина прощения за все гадости, что думал о нем, роняет на кого-то чужой коктейль, и приходит в себя только когда Бэкхен вытаскивает его в служебный коридор. Там на десяток градусов холоднее, чем в зале, и разница температур отрезвляет не хуже удара.

\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто вот-вот заплачешь, - тихо и серьезно говорит Бэкхен, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Чанель не может ничего ответить. Бэкхен подобрался слишком близко к нему, точнее Чанель сам его пустил, а теперь должен заплатить за все.

\- Тебе кажется, - всхлипывает он, не выдержав взгляд Бэкхена, а потом делает шаг вперед и утыкается лицом ему в плечо.

\- Ты на меня злишься? – с запинкой спрашивает тот, неуверенно обнимая Чанеля за талию, и тогда Чанель отвечает.

Он говорит о том, что терпеть не может иностранные языки и в жизни не хотел их учить, что экзаменов слишком много и он ничего не успевает, что у Бэкхена вечно свои друзья и дела, а Чанель так, но он не претендует, нет. И он ненавидит иностранные языки, просто ненавидит. И он не странный. И если Бэкхен опять будет пить алкоголь, Чанель ударит его, обещает ударить.

\- Хорошо, - как-то жалобно отвечает Бэкхен. – Я не стану, если ты против.

Чанель отстраняется, небрежно размазывая по щекам злые слезы.

\- Неужели я недостаточно очевиден? – спрашивает он напрямую.

Бэкхен прячет глаза и, взяв его за руку, тянет обратно в зал. Он забирает их вещи, прощается с остальными, и присоединяется к Чанелю, ждущему возле выхода.

\- Пойдем, - настойчиво говорит он.

Они возвращаются домой в молчании. Бэкхен настаивает на том, что проводит Чанеля до подъезда и никак иначе, а тот слишком устал, чтобы свести все в шутку. Метро еще ходит, но Чанель почему-то выбирает длинную дорогу.

\- Здесь живешь? - тянет Бэкхен, когда они останавливаются у корпуса достаточно приличного жилого комплекса.

\- Это все хен, - ежится Чанель, и плотнее запахивается в расстегнутую куртку.

\- Ясно, - кивает Бэкхен. – Ложись спать, и позвони мне после экзамена.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто соглашается Чанель, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Пожелай мне удачи.

Бэкхен улыбается в ответ, удивительно нежно и светло, как будто они не стоят на темной улице, и он не одет в штаны, облегающие его как вторая кожа, и его майка под слишком легкой кожаной курткой, не расшита блестками, и его макияж не растекся на все лицо.

\- Ты сам своя удача.

Чанель чувствует на себе его взгляд, пока не скрывается в подъезде.

 

Он поднимается на свой этаж, и, очутившись в квартире, сползает по двери прямо на пол. И самое невыносимое в этом всем, что, не смотря ни на что, Бэкхен кажется ему удивительно, невозможно милым, почти родным. Он хочет пристегнуть Бэкхена булавкой к рукаву и водить с собой, изучать фотографию, играть с ним в группе, улыбаться просто потому, что Бэкхену грустно, и кто-то должен быть сильным для него.

Звонок телефона выдергивает его из размышлений, и он думает пропустить его, но бросив случайный взгляд, замечает, что звонят со стойки консьержа.

\- Да? – говорит он, едва подняв трубку.

\- Господин Пак, - строго отзываются с той стороны. – К вам желает подняться гость.

\- Что, простите? – переспрашивает Чанель, пытаясь понять, кто это может быть.

\- Молодой человек, называющий себя вашим другом.

Чанель слышит чей-то еще голос и на секунду замирает.

\- Бен Бэкхен, - озвучивает услышанное консьерж.

\- Пустите его, - не дослушав, просит Чанель. – Пусть поднимается.

Он выбегает на лестничную площадку прямо в носках, и проходит целая вечность, прежде чем лифт с мелодичным звуком останавливается на его этаже. Под ярким освещением ламп дневного света, Бэкхен кажется уставшим и бледным. Чанель удивляется, как он раньше не заметил, насколько Бэкхен замерз.

\- Похоже, я напугал твоего консьержа, - неловко улыбается тот, подходя ближе. – Наверное, он принял меня за кого-то развратного.

Чанель качает головой и сторонится, предлагая Бэкхену войти в квартиру.

\- Нет, - машет руками тот. – Не хочу беспокоить твоего хена…

\- Его нет, - перебивает Чанель.

Бэкхен запинается, но все же проходит в прихожую.

\- Ты вернулся? – спрашивает Чанель, приседая на корточки и развязывая шнурки на его кедах.

\- Просто я подумал, - почему-то понижает голос Бэкхен. – Что у меня был высший балл, по техническому переводу.

Чанель задирает голову, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли тот, но Бэкхен серьезен и смотрит с ожиданием и надеждой.

\- Если тебе, конечно, нужен репетитор, - совсем негромко заканчивает он.

Чанель поднимается во весь рост, а потом, поддавшись порыву, обнимает ладонями лицо Бэкхена и наклоняется вперед.

Оказывается, Бэкхен очень хорошо целуется. Очень-очень-очень хорошо. Просто идеально, на вкус Чанеля. Лучше не бывает.


	2. Бонус-трек

Ифань возвращается домой под утро, сонный, как будто только выбрался из постели. Через два часа ему нужно быть в офисе, потому он сбрасывает пиджак прямо в гостиной, и перед тем как пойти в душ, заглядывает к Чанелю.

Тот оказывается дома, но приглядевшись, Ифань на всякий случай несколько раз моргает. Чанель еще дремлет, свернувшись позади какого-то темноволосого мальчика, и крепко обнимая того поперек живота. Он поднимает голову на звук открывшейся двери, и, не смотря на то, что на нем самом ни намека на одежду, поспешно тянет покрывало на своего гостя, пряча его тело от взгляда Ифаня.

Прикрыв дверь, Ифань возвращается на кухонную половину и включает кофеварку. Теперь он видит много признаков постороннего в доме – лишняя пара обуви в прихожей, чужая кожаная куртка, брошенная на кресле, незнакомый мобильный на журнальном столике. Чанель не предупреждал о госте, но Чанель и не водил никого. Ифань чувствует себя неловко в собственном доме, как будто помешав чему-то.

Чанель выглядывает из своей комнаты спустя пятнадцать минут, взъерошенный и в домашней кофте наизнанку.

\- Хен? – осторожно пробует он, приближаясь к Ифаню.

\- Доброе утро, - как ни в чем не бывало, улыбается тот, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

\- Ничего, что я?.. – еще осторожней спрашивает Чанель, кивая на дверь своей комнаты.

\- Сколько угодно, - почему-то смеется Ифань, и подталкивает ему чашку кофе. – Я рад, что ты наконец избавился от своей девственности.

\- Хен! – возмущенно толкает его под ребра Чанель и тоже улыбается.

\- Это и есть тот твой Бен Бэкхен? – на всякий случай уточняет Ифань, когда они перестают толкаться.

\- Ага, - радостно кивает Чанель. – Красивый, правда?

\- Не рассмотрел, - улыбается Ифань. – Познакомишь еще.

Чанель выглядит счастливым и расслабленным, каким Ифань давно его не видел. Он надеется, что этот Бен Бэкхен хороший мальчик, и, судя по сумасшедшей улыбке Чанеля, так и есть.


End file.
